


Survive the Night

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: Draco's Den, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Roll A Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Unsure about their futures, Lucius and Cormac just worry about how they are going to make it through the night.





	Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble was written for Draco's Den as a part of the Roll A Drabble. This was from the month of July. My roll for that month was Lucius Malfoy and Cormac McLaggen with a trope of Huddling for Warmth. I must say that I dread this trope every time it makes the top 6, but here is my addition to the collection.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with. It is based on a prompt that I found when searching writing prompts on Google.
> 
> Title: Survive the Night  
Pairing: Lucius Malfoy & Cormac McLaggen  
Rating: T  
Summary: Unsure about their futures, Lucius and Cormac just worry about how they are going to make it through the night.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

Cormac looked around his surroundings and pulled at the restraints on his wrists. He needed to get the hell out of here if it was the last thing he did. They certainly didn't plan on keeping him here just waiting to die, did they? Continuing to pull at the ropes, he sighed heavily as he realized they weren't about to give. They were only tightening their grip.

"Don't bother," a voice called from a dark corner of the room.

Slowly Cormac turned toward the voice, squinting to get a better look at the figure in the darkness. He took a few steps toward the corner and noticed a thin, blond man leaning up against the wall. It may have been dark, but Cormac could see the bruises and blood covering the man's wrist.

"I've already tried," the man sighed, pushing himself up off the ground. He came into the light, and as he did, Cormac's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're Lucius Malfoy," he whispered. "I thought you were one of them."

"It would appear that the Dark Lord had other plans for me," Lucius replied, shaking his head. "You know my name, but I'm unaware of who you are."

Nervously, Cormac fidgeted with his fingers as he looked the Malfoy elder up and down. "Cormac McLaggen. I attended Hogwarts with your son."

Lucius nodded his head slowly. "I recall him mentioning you once. Something about a Quidditch match."

Cormac bit his tongue to stop his knee-jerk reaction to the very mention of the sport from leaving his mouth. There was a more significant issue at stake here rather than his hatred of Quidditch. "How long have you been trapped in here?"

"Long enough," Lucius replied. "It's about time I found a way out of here."

Cormac nodded. As he opened his mouth to respond, Lucius cut him off.

"We can't attempt anything tonight, however. The guards won't be back until morning, and without my wand, I can't undo the locks."

"So what do we do until then?" Cormac asked curiously.

"We sleep. Keep close. It gets frigid in the middle of the night. The heat that our bodies make will help keep us alive," Lucius replied, walking back to the dark corner and slowly sliding his back down the wall to take a seat.

Realizing that he didn't have much choice, Cormac followed suit and took a seat next to the elder Malfoy. Their plans could wait until morning; they needed to survive the night first.


End file.
